


Fortnite

by Turbo_Nerd



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: Sousuke doesn't want Rin to leave him, but Rin knows he has to.





	Fortnite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallywestie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/gifts).



“Promise me you’ll come back… I need you to promise me.” Sousuke’s words were heavy as they hit Rin’s ears. “You can’t just leave me like this. I need you, Rin.”   
  


Rin bit his lip, taking a deep breath. He knew he needed to go. He knew Sousuke wouldn’t like it, but he had to. Things were crashing down around them and everything was going to shit. “I can’t promise you that.” He sighed, knowing that the other man wouldn’t approve of that answer. “I’ll try my damndest to come back to you. I will. But I won’t make a promise I can’t keep.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I swear to god, Rin, if you walk out of here right now and don’t come back, I will end you.” 

 

Rin swallowed roughly. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. There was no good way to do this. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. “I’m sorry, Sousuke.” And with that, he was gone.  
  
The moments after Rin left were tense, Sousuke waiting with bated breath. And then the unspeakable happened. ‘SharkBait93 has been eliminated’ flashed across his screen. “Goddamnit, Rin! I told you not to fucking go!”

 

“But Sousuke, I  _ needed _ that achievement!”

 

“Well now I’m the only one left! I can’t take all of these fuckers by myself! Fuck, we’re gonna fail the mission.” His words trailed into incoherent noises of rage as Sousuke tried to fight his way to the objective. But the enemies quickly overwhelmed him. ‘You have been eliminated’. “FUCK. God, Rin, I fucking hate you.”


End file.
